


Now, Forever and Always [A CaptainSwan Story]

by Mysticlswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Fanfiction, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticlswan/pseuds/Mysticlswan
Summary: He looked at her, with pain and love in his eyes "Swan, wait" he said softly as he gently held her arm to stop her leaving. "Look, I know you don't trust me right now... But I meant everything I said earlier. I love you, Swan. I probably always will." Killian let go of his love's arm and they stared into eachother's eyes for what seemed like hours: was Mary Margaret right? Did time stop when they looked at eachother? He then lightly placed his hand on hers," I know you feel the same way. I can feel it." he continued "Just say that you do and we can be together" Emma sighed innocently, knowing that her feelings for him were overpowering. "You're right I do love you... But we can't be together, I'm sorry"
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Henry Mills & Violet, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 2
Collections: ouat/captain swan





	1. The Meeting

They stood there, still trying to process what had happened. One minute they were in Storybrooke but now they were home- The Enchanted Forest. It seemed like just yesterday they had left. Emma Swan, quite enjoyed this time away from it all. No royal duties, no magic and most of all no corsets. She had always loved The Enchanted Forest with its Magical yet quirky castles. However, she never quite felt at home.

She was a beautiful blonde with baby blue eyes. Only her friends got to see her as the not-so-royal princess she was. She didn't like the balls, or coronations. She was into sword fighting and saving people. That's the sort of woman she is. She walked out of the trees slowly and reflected on her familiar surroundings, watching the rest of the town help make camp for the night before returning to their palace the next morning. She saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Killian Jones (or Captain Hook as he is more commonly known). Killian was a devilishly handsome pirate with brown hair and beautiful dark blue eyes. Emma gulped. She was not prepared for him.

As she stepped into the light and as Killian came closer, she could see the alluring bliss in his eyes. Killian gazed at her as they met in the middle of the field, the whole of Emma's family turning their heads to face them. They stood there looking at eachother for what seemed like ages. He said, in hushed tones, "Hello Swan" Emma looked at him, now turning nervous. "Killian?" she responded. "Aye, love. It's me" he said with a slight smile. "It's been what 6 months?"   
"Since you broke my heart you mean. I remember," she replied. They looked at each other with anxious feelings, like they were thinking the same thing. "Yeah.. I'm sorry about that. I really di.. Do love you, Emma" he sighed, not knowing how Emma was going to respond. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have left." Her eyes turned teary and voice became light thunder. 

She turned around to see her mother standing beside her with a concerned look in her eyes. "Emma?" she said sweetly "Are you alright?" Mary Margaret softly pulled Emma into a hug as she figured it was Killian who upset her, once again. "Why don't you go and help your father and Henry put up the tents." Emma smiled in response and nodded, walking gracefully over to her family. Hook turned to face Mary Margaret "It's been a while, Your majesty" he said with a slight smirk.   
"What are you doing here, Hook?" she replied sternly "What do you think? I came to see if the rumours were true and that you had in fact returned." he replied, not so subtley looking at Emma lovingly. Mary Margaret turned his head to face her again "You came for Emma didn't you?" she whispered "Of course I came for Emma!" he responded in a whisper, also. "I love her. I think we may be soulmates..."   
"Listen, I agree that you belong together. When Emma's with you she's the happiest I've seen her, and when you look at eachother time stops" she continued "You need to talk to her"   
"Aye" he said in return. 

*** The Next Day***

The next morning, they started heading for the castle. The sound of citizens chattering and laughing filled the air like an echo. Emma's mind however was racing with memories of her and Hook. Suddenly, their first kiss appeared in her mind... 

*** Emma's flashback ***

He was running towards her, laughing like children as he picked her up and spun her around like a dancer, placing her down with his hands on his waist and looking deeply into her eyes. "You lost Swan, you know what that means" he chuckled softly to himself. "Ugh fine" she responded "What do you want?"   
"I think you know, love" and with that they both leaned in and kissed. 

*** Reality ***

Killian saw his Swan Princess deep in thought. He looked at her, with pain and love in his eyes "Swan, wait" he said softly as he gently held her arm to stop her leaving. "Look, I know you don't trust me right now... But I meant everything I said last night. I love you, Swan. I probably always will." Killian let go of his love's arm and they stared into eachother's eyes for what seemed like hours: was Mary Margaret right? Did time stop when they looked at eachother? He then lightly placed his hand on hers," I know you feel the same way. I can feel it." he continued "Just say that you do and we can be together" Emma sighed innocently, knowing that her feelings for him were overpowering. "You're right I do love you... But we can't be together, I'm sorry" 

A/N: 815 words in total

I know this is quite short but it's only the first chapter: further chapters will be longer. Don't forget to vote, request new books and follow for more <3


	2. Here's to new beginnings

Emma stopped and gazed into space. Oh no. It was happening; she couldn't help thinking about Killian Jones again. She tried not too. Desperate to avoid the thoughts that could not be, no, - that would not be - held back. But like dozens of unstoppable mammals they came creeping forward till they filled her brain. 'This wouldn't have happened if he never showed up' she thought to herself, of course she never meant it. She had been thinking about him for months- only now it was worse. Much worse. 

She sat down on a rock just outside her castle wanting to be alone with her thoughts, all of sudden Henry appeared out of nowhere. "Mom? Are you okay?" he said softly sitting next to her "You seem distracted" placing a hand onto her arm breaking her from her trance. "What? Oh right... Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me" he nodded and walked into the castle slowly. Emma followed, turning her head to look at Hook once more before he disappeared into the shadows. As she entered the ballroom, everything had all ready been set up for the welcome back party they were hosting. She thought it was strange, considering they were the ones who had been gone all this time. Still, as their princess she had to oblige. Everyone was invited- and yes I mean everyone. Regina, Henry's other mother and Emma's step grandmother, came running up to her. "I'm proud of you Miss Swan. You didn't give in to love. I taught you well" she smiled and walked into the distance. Emma sighed, hoping that she would see Killian. Did she make the wrong decision? Were they truly meant to be together? It didn't matter now anyway, what's done is done. 

*** The Party ***

Emma was pretty drunk, she had been drinking all night... Okay, not all night, just since she saw Hook arrive. If she was honest she had completely forgotten everything that had happened the last few days. Only something about an argument, magic beans and camping. There was something that stuck in her mind though. Something she would never forget. Killian Jones, and the love she felt for him. She started thinking about when they had first met. Emma was instantly attracted to him although she hid her feelings pretty well. The way he moved. The way he talked. The way he arched his brow. 

Slowly, he walked over to her and her heart skipped a beat. The room faded away it was just the two of them. No one else in the world. They gazed into eachothers eyes as Killian spoke "You look stunning, Swan."  
"Thank you" she smiled shyly in response. Suddenly, they were woken from their bubble. The party had ended. Everyone was gone. Hook however had something else on his mind. He turned to Emma lovingly "You want to get out of here?"   
"Um... I guess" she responded, nervously. He took her hand and lead her to the balcony. Killian winked at the beauty that was beside him and she couldn't help but blush uncontrollably. Some of the others giggled. Did they know what she was thinking? Whatever the answer was, she didn't care. She was with the person she loved. This was it. They were going to get back together, right? 

*** Later on ***

It was cold that night. The lovebirds had been talking for hours, about their adventures, laughing, flirting and talking about their plans for the week. It was like they never broke up. It was perfect. Killian placed a piece of hair behind Emma's ear and they looked into eachother's eyes. "So do you want too?.." he asked innocently. "Maybe..." she replied still not sure if she can trust him. "Okay then..." It wasn't long before their lips were together. Neither could remember who made the first move but they didn't care, they were caught up in the moment. They finally drew away after what seemed a whole space second but was only mere minutes. The taste of Killian Jones lingered in Emma's mouth as they finally looked upon each other with new eyes. Relieved sighs came from both of them as as both embraced, Killian snuggling against her neck and she snuggled into his torso. She soon snapped out of it and pulled away from him. "Sorry about that, love. I got a bit carried away" Killian said with a slight smirk on his reddend face. "I-It can't happen again, Killian. I can't do that to myself" She touched his hand once more and then left his presence. He smiled, knowing that Emma was thinking the same thing he was. 

A/N: 774 words excluding this. 

Again, sorry its so short but I have writers block and don't really know what to put in the chapter. If u have any ideas message me or comment in the comment section. As always don't forget to vote, comment and request new books <3


	3. True love?

It must have been fate in mortal form that brought them together. She knew from the moment she laid eyes on them that they were meant to be. She had found her true love so she recognised it easily. Yes. She often reflected upon that day with fondness. It was the day she watched her daughter fall in love. 

***

Emma , a seraphic woman of unquestionable ability, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the teal water with her angelic cerulean pools. Her flaxen hair danced lightly in the ocean breeze, tickling against one cheek as she smiled to herself with anticipation, resting her cheek against one hand. She wore a grey tank top, her shoulders pearly in the sun, and a pair of onyx jeans that showed off the shape of her body perfectly. Her hair flowed in a tawny torrent past her shoulders, complementing her seraphic ivory, tinted with hazel, visage. For a moment, she absorbed herself in these thoughts, of her, and Killian.

"So," he began, "how you been lately, love? Anyone giving you trouble?"  
"Oh, n-no," Emma stammered, "not at all, Everything's been going well, and, um...." She blushed. "I missed you... that's all." Killian let his hand fall across her back, muttering quickly as if almost embarrassed, "Aye, I missed you too." Emma was silent in response, only leaning toward Killian 's warmth. "You're a good person. You know?"  
"Why do you say that all of a sudden, Swan?" he murmured.  
"I figured you should know." She glanced at him before placing her hands behind his head. "I'm still just a villian, love. Everyone knows that."  
"You shouldn't say that about yourself," Emma whispered. "You're not a villian. Just strong of spirit." He laughed at himself and looked up into the sky, dropping his arms and thinking about the simple feeling that he was corrupting something pure whenever he hung around Emma . "Not really. But if you say so." Emma slipped her firm hand into his. With a little smile, she stated, "You're too good to me. I can never tell you enough how much you mean to me." Killian held her hand and thought to himself that, that was enough -- that if he meant something good to this one person, nothing the rest of the world said mattered. 

After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach again. Something rose to the front of Emma 's mind -- something she had been trying to beat back all this time. It was so special to her to be with Hook, and she didn't want to pass that time making them both feel horrible. But it just wouldn't leave her alone. With concern, Killian turned his energetic spheres toward her. "Swan? You alright? "  
"Killian ... I..." And at that moment everything came together, all of the magic that had been building that day had finally happened. He locked his orbs with hers and whispered, "You can tell me." She looked at him, nervously she mumbled "I love you"  
He smiles uncontrollably and whispered "I love you too, Swan" Their lips met, and caramel strands met inky ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Killian, her faithful lover. Emma thought to herself that nothing could be more perfect in the world.

***  
Mary Margaret entered Emma's room to be greeted with a sad Emma on the floor. She ran over to her. "Emma! Are you okay?" It was like a floodgate burst, or some barrier of fear had been struck down. Emma shook her head and everything came out at once. "I keep thinking about him. You know, we... were together, in our own way.... I didn't want to talk about him but my feelings are coming back but, no matter what... when I think about him, it hurts, mom. He... isn't someone I'm going to forget." Her mother listened silently and solemnly. At last, when all the words had left her and she was at a loss for words, she reached out to her and took a deep breath to whisper back, "Emma... I wish you didn't feel this way but I have to tell you... You belong with Hook. Its true love. Trust me, I've felt and seen true love and what you guys have that's it" Emma 's eyes began to burn, and she abruptly pulled her into a calming hug. 

"You really think so?" Emma asked  
"Yes! As long as you're both alive, you'll always find eachother." She smiled slightly "If two people have true love... Is it impossible for them to stay away from eachother?" she questioned.   
"Most of the time, yes. Why? Did something happen between you?"  
"We kissed..." She responded, her cheeks becoming light pink  
"When? Actually it doesn't matter when... You have to talk to him. Tell him how you feel" Mary Margaret said comfortingly as she wiped the last few remaining tears from her daughters eyes. 

Emma nodded and stood up, leaving the room. She was headed to the place, where she thought he might be. The beach. The place where they fell in love (and it's also by water and his ex pirate instincts kick in sometimes). Happily, she walked over to him, "Killian?" she said softly. He turned to face his Swan Princess "Emma? What are you doing here?"  
"You remember what this place is?" She said, avoiding the question. Startled, he answered "Aye. We met here, Swan"  
"We also said I love you for the first time..." She added. "Yes, I remember... But why are you bringing this up now?" Readily, she faced him, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. One hand places softly on his shoulder and the other placed nervously on her hip. "Well I thought that since this was the place it all began... It would be the perfect place to tell you"  
"Tell me what Swan?" 

A/N: Word Count: 998 (not including this) 

Don't forget to comment, vote and request new books <3


	4. Never get a day off

Readily, she faced him, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. One hand placed softly on his shoulder and the other placed nervously on her hip. "Well I thought that since this was the place it all began... It would be the perfect place to tell you"  
"Tell me what Swan?" Emma smiled and placed both her hands on each of his shoulders "Tell you that I..." before she could finish her sentence, LeRoy (or Grumpy) came running up to them: "We're under attack! By some kind of sea witch" he shouted. "Bloody Hell" hook replied, "Can we not get a moment alone for like 5 minutes"   
"Killian... I'm sorry but I have to deal with this" She said sweetly   
"Not alone you're not" Emma smiled and nodded as they started heading towards the sea monster together. As long as he was alive Emma wasn't going to go through anything alone. 

As they walked, they came across a part of the sea that looked darker than the rest.  
"What's that?" Emma asked.  
"Maybe it's where this sea monster thing is hiding" Killian said. Just as he finished talking, a roar pierced the air. "Watch out!"  
The azure waves swelled and surged, and Killian ran up the sea shore with Emma 's hand in his, not letting it go. They both blushed. Regina suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Do I need to remind you why we're here?" She said looking at them sternly. "No, you're right we can't get distracted" Emma replied letting go of Killian's hand. Then through the frothing platinum foam emerged the head of a giant eel, which let out a screech that rent the sky. It bared its glinting sharp canines at them. "Well that's new... " Regina said, "What do you think it wants?"   
"Um probably to kill us, Regina" Emma said avoiding the water surrounding them.   
"It's not going to hurt us!" Killian said firmly. Ever prepared, he whipped out his sword. "Go! I'll protect you. I'll make sure of it!"  
"Wait! Killian! We... We can help!" Emma was prepared to do whatever it took to protect him from harm.  
"Emma..." he started to say, but there was no time to argue - the eel lunged for him, and he jumped away, the eel's teeth burying itself in the sand. Then they launched a counter-strike: Killian struck a blow first, along the beast's back, and then Emma and Regina second, blasting their magic along the eel's exposed underside. The monster roared in outrage before slipping back into the sea. Panting for breath, Killian asked, "Are you hurt?" Emma shook her head. "I'm fine."  
"That was more trouble than I bargained for." He offered her his hand. "Stick tight. You never know what else might spring out of the sea."   
"Yeah and that's not even where the witch is hiding" Regina added.  
"You mean that thing wasn't what was threatening everyone?" Emma asked politely and out of breath.  
"No. That's just what the witch created for us to fight while she could travel east"   
"Henry!" They both said at the same time, rushing to get back to the castle. 

Arriving at the castle, the two concerned mothers and Killian rush into the Great Hall to find Henry, Mary Margaret and David all tied up. They all gasped. "Are you alright?" Emma whispered softly but loud enough for them to hear. "Mom!" Henry replied, too loudly. A few seconds later they heard a low growling noise approaching behind them. "THE SEA WITCH!" David Shouted warning them.   
"Be careful Emma" Mary Margaret responded "we know you can do this" 

Emma Swan looked at her hands and felt ready but frightened. She saw something approaching them, or rather someone. It was the figure of the Sea Witch- Alora. She was a smart creature with a curvy body and wide eyes. Emma gulped, unsure if she could protect everyone she loved- again. She glanced at her family for a second. They saw her as a beautiful young women who could achieve anything and in that instant she knew what she had to do. The rain hammered like dancing dogs: No one had even noticed it had started raining. 

As Emma stepped closer to Alora she could see the evil glint in her eye.

"I am here because I want To kill you" Alora bellowed, in a ruthless tone. "I know why you're here. But why me? I haven't done anything to you" Emma replied.   
"You found your true love and no one deserves to be happy but me" The sea witch responded angrily. "I haven't found my true love-" Emma looked at Hook and gasped slightly and turned back to face Alora, "Hook?" and with that Alora forced her magic against Emma's chest, with the force of thousands of bears. "I will destroy your happiness, Saviour" Emma looked back, even more determined than ever but upset that her parents never told her it was true love. "I will defeat you and protect the people I love," she replied. "You won't succeed. Your parents; Your boyfriend; Your son" Alora continued, "Everything you love will be destroyed, because you're too weak to defeat me. You're too full of love and love is weakness." They looked at each other with stressed emotions. Emma studied Alora's every movement. Eventually, she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but you're Wrong. I will defeat you. I will protect the people I love. I will protect my happiness" she explained, in confident tones. Alora looked fuzzy. Emma could actually hear her confidence shatter into a million pieces as she proofed away. Emma sighed, knowing that it wasn't over and watched as Regina untied her family and loved ones. 

A/N- Word Count (Excluding this): 951

I hope you liked this chapter. It take me so long to write and proof read so please vote on it and comment what you think is going to happen/want to happen.


	5. The Aftermath

Emma Swan looked over at her true love, Killian Jones, and felt relaxed. He walked over to her and admired her. She smiled. Everyone was looking at them, wondering and wanting them to get back together.   
The tension spread around the room like a virus , making them both nervous. As Emma glanced at him and he came closer, he could feel their love for eachother beaming around them. It was like they were the only two people in the world. Emma gazed with all the affection of her being. After what felt like hours, Emma snapped out of her trance and spoke sweetly "Are you okay?"   
"I'm fine Swan. You know me, I'm a surviour." She giggled slightly and they looked over to their family for privacy.   
"Oh, right" her mother said before taking her leave with David, Regina and Henry. 

Killian looked back at his Swan and an instant smile appeared on his stubble covered face."Emma I-" he said.   
"Don't. Don't say anything. I just want to be here with you" She interrupted, earning a nod in response. "I wanted to thank you actually." She admitted  
"Thank me? Why?"   
"If it wasn't for you, I would never have found the sea witch... Or known what true love feels like" She added, smiling uncontrollably. They looked at each other with irritable feelings. "Just kiss or hug or something already!" They heard a voice say from outside of the room. They both giggled and pulled one another into their embrace. 

With a slight tear forming in her eye Emma looked at her Pirate. "Swan? What is it?" he asked worried, "I just have to tell you something..." She said. Hook regarded Emma's hands into his own and raised his eyebrow, which he knew she loved, "Me first. I think I'm still in love with you, Emma" revealed Killian with a delighted grin. She looked contented, her emotions blushing like a ripe, ruby strawberry "In fact I never stopped" He added. A smile formed on her face as her lips moved in on his ear, as she whispered in hushed tones "I love you too, Killian. I want to be with you, only you." They embraced eachother once more, whilst crying tears of happiness. 

***MEANWHILE***

"Look Alora," growled a mysterious voice, with a dangerous glare that reminded the witch of snakes. "It's not that I don't trust you, but I want a resolution. You need to destroy Emma Swan's happiness."  
"I'm working on it. Her magic is just too strong" she replied. Suddenly, the figure lunged forward and wrapped her hands around Alora's throat. Moments later she was dead.  
"Oh Emma... You have no idea what's coming for you"

449 words (excluding this)

A/N- Sorry this chapter is short, I've been having major writers block and I've been very busy with school but wanted to update the book. If u have any ideas on what you want next chapter please tell me by commenting them. Also vote, request new books and Follow me <3


	6. After the battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has slight smut. It's not detailed.

It had been a week since Alora had attacked and since Captain Swan got back together, Emma and Killian wanted some alone time. But, whenever they tried they always got interrupted. By something, Someone, or just in general and it was driving them crazy. Everyone who looked could see there was an undeniably animal attraction between them. No one could deny it, not even Emma and Killian. They tried to hide it but everyone knew what was really going on between them

A war of lust. 

And everyone knew that it was an unsuitable situation. No one wanted to be dragged into that war. Something had to be done... Or someone. 

Regina couldn't stand it any longer. She walked over and pulled Emma to one side. "That's it! It's ruining the team it's obvious you can't function while you're around eachother" She said almost shouting.   
"What? No! We're fine" Emma lied, "It's just been weird since we got back together because we've had no time alone" She added.   
"Well you need alone time then" Regina replied, bossily.   
"I don't think David would approve of that, Regina" Emma said looking at her father.   
"Just because he wouldn't approve doesn't mean you can't do it"  
"I guess you're right" She looked over at Killian and smiled, thinking about them together.

After 10 minutes, Emma finally found a minute to pull Killian to one side, to have a private moment. He smiled "So Swan, when are we getting this alone time I was promised?" He smirked slightly as he put a hand on her waist pulling her closer. "Soon because apparently our feelings are causing problems for everyone else..." She replied giggling slightly as his flirty behaviour. "So We're agreed? We finally let the hard feelings out of the cages of repression they have been caged in all this time?" Hook replied, placing her hands onto his shoulders,   
"Yes" She said smiling pressing herself into him. 

They both giggled as they left the room and went into a private one. Once in the room, Emma leaped onto Killian at that moment. The raging harpies they locked up unleashed. Emma and Hook quickly became a bowl of body parts. Their love making was like a sunrise. Like they were everywhere (not that neither one cared). Nearby the others occasionally heard various bodily functions and giggles. While the others ignored it, David was having a hard time trying too. "David she's an adult she can do what she wants" Mary Margaret said walking up to him slowly. "I know but why with him? Why with the person that broke her heart?" He replied   
"I Know but they have true love David" she replied "And you and I both know that you can't deny those feelings." Mary Margaret insisted. "I guess you're right" he said, finally giving in. 

Word Count (excluding this): 476

A/N: I know this chapter is ridiculously short but I'm having major writers block right now. I'll update the book when I can think of something to write xo


	7. I'll Fight for you, Til The end

A few hours later, Emma and Killian had left the private room and came back with the group. "You two have fun in there?" Regina asked trying to hold in her laughter. They both just looked at each other with heart eyes, knowing that neither of them would ever find this type of love again. True love. The rarest magic of all. When David saw Killian his first instinct as a father was to punch him but he knew that Emma would never forgive him, so he just gave him the 'I'm watching you' look. They have pinned to each other's sides, like the 3 years they had been apart hadn't even happened. 

"Right, I think it's time we all got some sleep," Mary Margaret said concern in her voice "It's getting late and I imagine Emma and Hook are tired after their activities". Everyone just looked at them and laughed- except David, David never laughed when it came to Emma- "Come on dad, lighten up... I'm an adult, and Killian and I love each other" She said sweetly as Hook kissed her on the cheek. "Aye that we do, Swan."

***

Everyone in their rooms. Snow and Charming in one, Robin and Regina in another, Henry in his own, and of course Emma and Killian in one. Everyone was asleep. Everyone except Emma. Suddenly, Killian noticed she wasn't by his side but instead pacing around the room in her bathrobe, "Swan, what are you doing? It's the middle of the night. Go to sleep" he said softly, still half asleep. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you" She whispered as she sat on the bed beside him "You didn't, love. Don't worry." He replied. Emma sighed and ran her fingers through his hair and Killian looked at her in awe. "Swan, please just get some sleep. You know that your parents aren't going to let you sleep in tomorrow" he said trying to make her smile. "Yeah, I know" Emma sighed again "I'm just worried... W-What if Alora attacks again and I'm not ready to fight back?"   
"Swan look at me," Killian said as he took his love's hand and placed it into his own, "Emma, there's no one I know who's more prepared for this than you. I mean you're the saviour. You've saved everyone on multiple occasions and you always will" he smiled sweetly as he kissed her hand and pulled her into his arms, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks, Killian, you're right"   
"I always am" He replied, making them both chuckle slightly, and slowly they both drifted off to sleep In each other's arms. 

***

In the morning, Emma snuck away from the others and went into her bedroom only to be met by a new Villian, Luna. "Who are you?" Emma asked backing away slowly "I'm Luna... I know you were probably expecting Alora...My sister but um I killed her and that's exactly what I'm going to do to you"   
"You're going to kill me?" Emma replied walking Into the wall. There was nowhere else to go. She was trapped. Luna was worse than Alora, at least Alora let Emma fight back. "No... That would be too easy, I'm going to kill everyone you love" Emma couldn't stop a tear rolling down her cheek, thinking of losing her family... Again. "I think I'll start with that boyfriend of yours..." Luna Cackled as she got closer to Emma "They'll never trust you... They'll never go with you" Emma said trying to fight back but it wasn't enough. Her family was her weakness and she couldn't bear anything happening to them. "They will if I have something they want... You" and with a flick of her wrist Luna and Emma were gone in a puff of black smoke, the only sound filling the air was Emma's low and quiet cry for Help. Killian ran into their room "Emma!?" he shouted panic and pain in his voice "Emma are you here?!" he shouted again. He looked over to the wooden, chestnut desk beside him and saw a note from Luna herself, it read: 'Alora is dead and I have your precious Saviour. Try having true love now.' 

*** 

Killian rushed downstairs to tell her... Their family immediately. They could tell something was wrong as they saw the pain in his eyes "Hook?!" Mary Margaret said walking up to him "Hook wheres Emma?"   
"She was kidnapped by Aloras sister, Luna." 

"Kidnapping her for Alora, no doubt," Regina said knowingly. Everyone nodded in agreement. "We have to rescue her" Killian was most hurt by her kidnapping, I mean he had just got her back, and now they had to find each other... Again. Regina rolled her eyes at the obvious comment, "and how exactly are planning on doing that, Pirate?" She snapped. It was still quite early and no one was in the mood for a rescue mission. "Well maybe if you shut up and let me concentrate, I would figure it out" he replied, almost yelling. "Stop. Both of you. Fighting isn't going to help us get Emma back." David finally spoke up "Luna will be expecting us so there's no point in trying to hide the fact that we want our daughter back. Maybe we need to wait until Luna's defenses are down" He sensibly said and everyone endorses his idea: Except Killian. He just wanted Emma back. His Emma. He loved her so much he would die to get her back if he had to. 

Whilst Regina, Henry, Snow, and everyone was mapping out their plan, he managed to sneak away from the group: heading right to Luna's castle (like it said too on the letter he had received). As he slowly approached her battlements, all he could think about was Emma. His poor princess. What was happening to her? Was she okay? Had she escaped and was he heading straight into a battle he couldn't win? Only time would tell, and Hook was determined to use the time to his advantage. He stepped closer to the blackened castle and sighed knowing that without backup he was going to lose but he didn't care as long as Emma was safe. 

***

When Emma and Killian saw each other, their hearts smiled but they were worried about each other. He realized something. Emma. She was fine, meaning this was all a trap. A trap so Luna could kill Emma, by killing the people closest to her. Starting with her true love. Killian Jones looked at the love of his life and felt Sad. He walked over to her and reflected on her beauty, placing a hand on her cheek and smiling slightly. Then he saw something, or rather someone. It was Luna. Not even a dashingly handsome and daring pirate, who had won many battles, was prepared for what Luna had in-store today. The Snow flurried outside, making Emma nervous. As Killian stepped in front of Emma and Luna came closer, he could see the familiar glint in her eye as he once had, darkness. "You are here because I'm going to finish the work my sister started before I killed her," She said still walking towards them "I will kill you...If it's the last thing I do" Luna bellowed, in a stingy tone. She aimed her magic against Killian's chest, with the force of a thousand rivers. "I hate you" Killian looked back, even more, hatred and holding his chest in pain. "You won't win" he replied. "Oh, but I already have. You see you can either let me kill you now or I kill your precious saviour." They looked at each other with Angry feelings, Killian studied Emma's body and mouthed the words "I love you" causing Emma to tear up slightly. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Emma, but I can't let her kill you, you have your family and Henry to worry about," he explained, in pitying tones. "Killian, p-please don't do this. I just got you back...I can't lose you again." Killian could actually hear Emma's heart shatter into a million pieces. Then the Evil Witch blasted Hook with her magic. He looked at Emma before falling onto the ground, tears rolling down their faces. "KILLIAN!" Emma couldn't stop herself from running over to him and crying into his arms. 

Word Count (excluding this): 1991

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so bad and took so long to come out. I've been really busy with school and I haven't had time to write much. I hope you like it and remember to Vote, Comment and Share my stories ;) 


	8. I'm sorry I couldn't save you

Emma was sat at the tavern. It was an empty save for her. Even the owner had already left her alone. Just Emma and the rum in her glass. Her friends had tried to stop her from going, but after Killian's death, she couldn't help herself. She had to numb the pain. She had just lost her true love, how could she ever do anything again? Thinking about it made her eyes well up and to prevent bursting out in crying (which Emma really, deeply wanted to do) she lifted her drink and gulped it down. She was in a part of the Realm that only her father knew about and she was suspecting that she'd see him soon. Crying slightly, the bartender poured her another drink "Just leave the bottle," she sighed as she looked on her phone ( From when she was back in Storybrooke) and stared longingly at her lock screen, Emma and Hook kissing at Emma's first royal ball. "Can I join you?" Spoke David as he poured himself a drink. "Dad, just leave me alone." She was still angry at him for not being with her when Killian died, worse: Not trying to stop his death. But she was angrier at herself for not protecting him like she should of. "I deserve that," David said and took a gulp from his whiskey. "Dad, Just Go Away," Emma yelled slightly. "Not before you hear what I have to say" he replied softly. "I'm sorry about Hook, Emma" he sighed knowing it was a sensitive topic right now but it was important. " I don't want to talk or hear about it." Emma spoke, sternly; allowing her father to understand that she wasn't ready. "I-I can't talk about him, dad. Not after what happened." 

"Dammit, it wasn't our fault!" David shouted, "It was no one's fault." He was trying so hard to calm his daughter, but it was no use. She blamed herself and she always would. "YES, IT WAS! It was my fault" Emma said, "I-I should have stopped it from happening." tears forming in her eyes and all David could do was hold her, hoping it would make her feel better but, knowing it wouldn't. "Emma, just know that we're all here for you." He said reassuring her that everything was okay. "Me, your mother, Regina, Henry" he pulled her up from his embrace and gave her a warm smile, "You don't have to talk about Hook but you can't blame yourself for something that was out of your control and you sure as hell can't sit here feeling sorry for yourself!" 

***

Emma looked at the silver hook in her hands and felt delighted and sad all at once, thinking of their memories together but also thinking of his death. She placed the metal in her back pocket and took a deep breath before having to face her family. She walked into the grand hall and reflected on her surroundings. Pictures of her and Killian from when they were just teenagers, family portraits she hadn't noticed before but most importantly her family. Despite feeling every emotion, she knew they had her back and they knew they would help her through it. As she looked around she felt someone hug her tightly. Henry. She knew if anyone could help her through grieving, it would be him. She hugged him back tightly resting her head on his. "I love you, Mom." He said as almost a whisper, "I love you too, Kid." He smiled knowing that this means she wasn't going to isolate him from her feelings, which meant he could help her.

"As much as I love you Henry, you need to get some sleep." He nodded in response and everyone followed him out of the room, well everyone except Emma and Mary Margaret. 

She felt tears forming in her eyes again. She couldn't tell if they were happy or emotional tears but they were tears all the same." It'll get better you know" She heard Mary Margaret say walking up to her. Emma sighed, understanding her feelings more. Learning that they were tears of sadness. "This is where he told me he loved me for the first time" She smiled at the memory of him. 

***

The royals danced like clouds all around them. As Emma entered the ball, all eyes turned to her and Killian came closer, she could see the amazed glint in his eye. Hook gazed with the affection of his heart. He said, in hushed tones, holding his hand out for her, "Would you care to dance, love?" she smiled sweetly taking his hand "I would love too." They both danced the night away before heading towards the balcony. 

Emma looked back at everyone dancing inside the castle, "It's weird. This place has been my home for years but I still feel like an outsider" she said, her hair blowing lightly in the breeze. They looked at each other with mixed feelings. Emma took his hand before facing the view again. He studied her beautiful hands. Eventually, he took a deep breath and built up the courage. No one knew that everyone was watching them from inside the castle, bursting with excitement at the sight of young love. "Emma..." She looked at him, happy to be with him, letting a smile form on her lips. "you never call me by my first name.. Not unless it's important" she looked worried, her emotions changing like a raging river changes its course, turning away from him worried about what was going to happen. Killian gulped finally building up the courage "I love you."

Emma could actually feel her heart flutter, like all her worries disappeared. Unsure if she heard correctly and with tears of joy forming in her eyes, she turned to face him again "What?" she said sweetly. Then the proud pirate cupped her cheek with his good hand "I love you, Emma. It took me a while to realise it but I do." She couldn't believe it. He felt the same way as her. Maybe True love did exist after all. She placed her arms around his neck and played with his hair lightly "I love you too, Killian" they both smiled and their lips instantly met eachothers. 

***

Emma felt a smile form on her face at the distant memory of her true love. Although it had never been determined as true love, they knew, now more than ever. She could feel him all around her. Trying to keep her safe as he always did, even after they broke up. She'd never forget him. She'd never move on. She just had a gut feeling that he would come back to her one day and they would live happily and have a future. 

A/N: 

Word Count: 1330 (excluding this) 

So this book will probably have about 5 or 6 more chapters before it ends. But you can check out my new book that I'm currently planning called 'Silent Whispers,' which is also a Captain Swan Fanfiction. 

Remember to Comment, Vote for and share my stories. Requests for new stories are always open.


End file.
